


The Way Back

by Siver



Series: A Change in Fate [3]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A more in depth covering of Cabanela and Jowd's journey back to a temple when Cabanela rescues him after Alma and Yomiel's deaths. (context in notes or series notes)





	The Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was born of pure self-indulgence plain and simple (which I guess a lot of fanfic is, but some more than others). I needed some Cabanela doing the care-taking.
> 
> This came about from a discussion then got out of hand with writing bits and here we are.  
> Context:  
> Alma was a summoner and Jowd and Yomiel (a Guado and his cat Sissel) were her guardians. Cabanela hated the whole affair and was left but followed after. They failed leaving Alma and Yomiel dead but Jowd survives with Cabanela's intervention. 
> 
> Later Jowd picks up where Alma left off. Cabanela, Lynne and later Sissel join as guardians. Sissel was scrambled by Sin and doesn't know who he really is thinking he is Yomiel in body, so he appears to be a guado himself.

In the grand scheme of things it wouldn’t be a long journey back to the temple. At the slow pace that was all Jowd could manage – and the only pace Cabanela could manage while trying to support him – Cabanela knew it would take a lot longer. Two nights? Three? He quickly shut out the treacherous thought: would Jowd make it that long?

Evening fell quickly and they stopped at the first bit of flat ground with some cover they could find. Jowd was quiet while Cabanela prepared a fire. Once done Cabanela sat close to Jowd. They remained silent, too drained to say much and trapped under the weight of what happened.

“I’ll keep watch,” Cabanela finally said. His hand brushed against Jowd with a murmured incantation as another cure danced off his fingers. He didn’t know if it was doing much, but if there was any comfort he could provide he would do so. “Get some sleeep.”

Jowd lay back, but it took some time before Cabanela saw his eyes close. He paced circles around their small camp and focused entirely on the darkness, shutting out all other thoughts.

Jowd awoke in the small hours of the morning. They had a brief argument before Cabanela submitted and managed a few short hours of sleep. Then they were up and making their slow journey forward.

A long day broken by several breaks to allow Jowd to rest while Cabanela kept up a litany of reassurances, reminiscing and empty chatter he couldn’t remember after – anything to distract Jowd and keep him moving.

A long day interrupted by fiends fought off with spells – as quickly as he was able to prevent Jowd from trying to help.

A long day that wound down to another night and Cabanela fought back concern over Jowd’s pale and weakened state.

Cabanela spent part of the night sitting by Jowd’s side trying not to fret over his friend’s muttering and trying to ignore the repeated pangs at Jowd’s pained repetition of Alma’s name. He spent the other part patrolling the camp and his efforts were ‘rewarded’ when a large winged eye swooped in.

Two shots of thunder wiped it out, but not before waking Jowd.

His voice was hoarse and low. “What was that?”

“Nothing I couldn’t haaandle,” Cabanela said. “You’ve still got time for sleep.”

A pained sound brought Cabanela back to his side in an instant. He started to cast another cure when Jowd caught his hand.

“I think I’m beyond that. No point in tiring yourself out.”

Jowd’s eyes were only half open and he seemed to gaze at nothing.

“If it helps even a little it’s wooorth it,” Cabanela said.

“You need to learn to let go…”

Cabanela pulled his hand from Jowd’s and it was too easy to do. “You need to get some rest and stop talking nonsense.”

“Maybe I’ll see her again,” Jowd murmured.

“Afraid not for a good time yet,” Cabanela said and cupped Jowd’s cheek, letting another cure flow through him. “You’re here. You’re not goin’ anywhere.”

Jowd’s eyes closed with a mumbled “Right…” before sleep took him again.

Cabanela didn’t move from his spot by his side until morning dawned and Jowd woke. To his relief he seemed more alert again and they set off for another day.

Last full day, Cabanela calculated. One more night most likely. The most likely turned certain after their slow progress. Jowd’s steps were growing less steady and his breath harsher as they approached another evening.

“Just a liiittle farther,” Cabanela said softly.

“I can manage for some time still,” Jowd said.

“There’s a good spot for campin’. No need to push it and…” Cabanela stiffened. “Fiend.”

It dove out of the bushes and met a fire spell. It wasn’t enough. Jowd slid down to the ground and Cabanela jumped in front catching a claw across his shoulder. Jowd struggled to push himself up. No need my friend. He tried to incant another spell, but no words came out. He shot an urgent look at the scratch as the beast circled back around for another attack.

Damn.

He backed up a step, his hand going to the hilt of his blade while still trying to stay in front of Jowd. Jowd managed to shakily rise and Cabanela could sense the energy gathering around him. The beast leapt and met a hard punch that crumpled it to the ground with a last feeble whine. Jowd followed after, panting.

Jowd, Cabanela mouthed. Jowd looked up at him the question clear in his eyes. Cabanela pointed to his throat and shook his head with a scowl.

Jowd glanced between the beast and Cabanela’s injury. “That would do it. Do you have anything left for that wound?”

Cabanela shrugged and made an airy sort of gesture at Jowd. For you.

Jowd snorted. “They’ll do more good for you than me.”

Cabanela frowned and shook his head. It stung painfully, but wasn’t too deep.

“Just take it,” Jowd scolded before Cabanela could find a way to protest further.

He sighed and gulped down one of the remaining potions. He was about to hold out a hand to help Jowd up when Jowd’s shoulders started to quiver and he burst out laughing. Cabanela stared at him and tried to put as much emphasis into his gesture as possible. What the hell, Jowd?

“Look at us,” Jowd said cheerfully. “A failed guardian who can barely move let alone protect anyone and a mage who can’t cast! Ha! What a sorry pair we make.”

Cabanela stared up into the heavens. Yevon help him, why now? He held out a hand to the laughing man with a hard stare. Are you done yet?

Jowd took it, still chortling quietly and dragged himself up, leaning against Cabanela. He quieted and they returned to their slow and now silent slog.

They made it to a place suitable for camping and Jowd sunk onto the grass, pale and any traces of his earlier amusement were gone. By the time Cabanela got a fire going, Jowd lay in the grass his head pillowed on one arm and asleep. Cabanela cast a worried look over him. He had to be okay and he would be - in body at least.

He shrugged off his coat and draped it as best he could over the larger man. It would have to do. His hand lingered over his shoulder. I’m sorry, he mouthed and tried once more to force the image of Alma and Yomiel out of his head. Time enough for that later when Jowd was safe.

He took to his feet and paced about their small camp, watching the darkness and keeping a hand on the hilt of his blade he hoped wouldn’t be necessary.

Another night come and gone and the morning sun seemed dazzling to his blurred eyes, but he could be thankful his voice returned.

Jowd woke slowly and Cabanela frowned. He knew he slept, but the deep shadows in a pale face tried to say otherwise. Last day, he reminded himself. They’d make it at some point today. They had to.

They walked in near silence but for Jowd’s laboured breathing. Cabanela’s concentration remained fixed on moving under his weight and occasionally whispering a cure at him. Keep going, one step after another.

“I wonder,” Jowd said faintly after a time. “I failed her. We left them. Will we meet them again? Have to bring them down? Would we know it? Ha, what am I saying? I doubt I’ll have to worry about it.”

Cabanela gave him a sideways frown as concern bubbled up again – this sort of talk again – and tried to cast another cure. It was getting harder. His eyes felt like they’d been scraped dry and his head hollowed out for good measure. Jowd’s current words were not what he’d choose to fill the space.

“Course you won’t,” Cabanela said. “They’ll rest.” Such an easy lie, but it could be true couldn’t it? “And you won’t see her for a looong time, ‘til you’re grey and no wiser.”

“You can’t always expect your demands to be met,” Jowd said.

“Caaan when I know I’m right,” Cabanela shot back and winced. He was bent double under Jowd’s weight. Jowd’s steps grew halting and unsteady. Just a little farther.

“Not… this time…”

“Jowd!”

Jowd’s legs buckled. Cabanela’s grip on his hand tightened and only served to get him pulled down as well when Jowd collapsed. Cabanela pushed himself up on shaking hands and knees.

“A beeed would be more comfortable my friend. Just a biiit more to go. Not far now.”

Jowd’s eyes closed tight and his teeth clenched.

Cabanela laid a hand on his shoulder and tried to dredge up anything left for another cure. Any bit of energy to get him back up. So close, so close. Warmth danced between them briefly, leaving an ache coursing through his body. Could a spell hurt to cast?

“Come on. We’re almost theeere.”

Jowd remained silent, breath rasping through his chest. He tried to cast again, but the simple words dissolved into a low groan.

“Don’t make me break my back tryin’ to carry you. Jowd…”

Any movement that he would be capable of trying seemed to hold too much risk of injuring him more. Were they close enough to get help? Leaving him was out of the question.

“Are you all right over there?”

Cabanela’s head snapped up at the voice. A man approached, his pace quickening at the sight of them.

“What happened?” he asked when he reached them.

“He was badly injured in a fiend attack. Are we close to the temple?”

The man’s eyes widened. “Yes! I’ll go get help. Wait here.”

Cabanela sagged with relief as the man hurried away back down the road. “Tooold you,” he said to Jowd. He gripped his hand. “Hang on.”

 

Never was a temple a more welcome sight as the priests bore Jowd inside. Cabanela paused to clear his swimming vision before following after, paying little attention to the inquiries aimed his way. He was fine. Jowd was all that mattered now.

Jowd was moved to a room. Cabanela took another step forward intending to join them and had to catch himself against the wall as the temple swayed and spun around him. The statues blurred. When did he last sleep? He shook his head. Jowd first. He clung to the wall and took one slow painful step after another. One at a time, not so bad.

“Sir?”

Another step. Stopping wouldn’t work except someone just caught his arm. He stared in confusion at the young robed woman looking up at him.

“We have a room for you sir. There aren’t many travellers currently.”

“Jowd.”

“Your companion? He’s being looked after. Don’t worry,” she said earnestly. “But if you’ll pardon my saying so you don’t look well at all.”

That wasn’t important. Only one thing was and that was making it to his side. Another step.

“Please sir. The priest mustn’t be disturbed while working. Get some rest now.”

No amount of vague orders to his feet prevented the woman from gently guiding him to the wrong room and toward the wrong empty bed. He dropped onto the edge of it and suddenly movement seemed impossible.

“There,” the woman said. “Is there anything I can get you? Are you injured?”

He shook his head. Even speaking suddenly seemed too much.

“Very well. Sleep now. Everything will be better after. You’ll see.” She bowed then left, closing the door softly behind her.

Cabanela fell back on the bed, his legs still hooked over the edge. He made a vague attempt at trying to kick off a boot before stopping. Removing anything felt like too much effort.

Everything will be better after. He stared at the ceiling. That wasn’t true, he thought and felt something prick at his eyes. Not everything. They were dead… He swallowed hard and the thoughts and images he held back crashed over him in a sudden wave. He didn’t make it. They were gone. Jowd had to be okay (but what if he wasn’t?) What if? They were gone and the tears came and flowed quietly until he fell into a fitful sleep.

He woke briefly to curse whatever being left his eyes feeling sticky and full of sand before the darkness reached out and pulled him back under. Then he awoke again, eyes still feeling too gritty, but he felt more aware. He scraped a hand across his eyes and tried to absorb his surroundings as his memories of the… previous? Day? Slowly rebuilt themselves.

Someone must have come to check on him. He was completely on the bed now under a blanket. His boots stood neatly by the door and his gloves lay on a small side table. He sat up slowly and, satisfied the room was going to remain still, rose to his feet.

Jowd.

He slipped back into his boots, left the room and nearly ran into the same woman who helped him before.

“Oh!” she exclaimed and smiled. “I was just coming to check on you. Your friend is awake. Praise be to Yevon.”

“The room over theeere, yes?” he asked only half returning the prayer before hurrying away.

Jowd was pale, but sitting up when Cabanela entered.

“Jowd!”

“There you are. I was starting to wonder if I was going to see you today.”

“Lookin’ after youuu is not a job I would wish on anyone, my friend,” Cabanela replied as he perched on the edge of the bed. Or grant, but that was beside the point.

Jowd sobered. “And you shouldn’t have had to.”

Cabanela held up a hand. “Don’t start that again. You’re here and aliiive. That’s what matters.”

“Alma… Yomiel…” Jowd sighed. “I asked if any summoners came or passed through recently. There’s no one. We were the last party.”

“We had to leave. We couldn’t have made it if we…”

“I know.” Something hardened in his expression. “We rest and then,”

“We go home,” Cabanela finished.

“Home… Yes, for now.”

Jowd’s gaze grew distant. His previous words came back to Cabanela and his dread deepened. ‘Not yet.’

“Jowd, I know when you’re having a teeerrible idea.”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“And when has that ever stopped meee?” Cabanela asked with a weak grin before growing serious. “Whatever comes you’re not dealing with it alone. That’s all I have to say on the matter.” For now. Time and place. He knew how to choose his battles and it wasn’t here while Jowd was in this state. Maybe the time and place would never be right, but this was only one fight. He could afford one loss in the greater battle. He came too close to losing him once. It wasn’t going to happen again.

“Sparing me this time, huh?” Jowd asked.

“Not one to kick a man when he’s down,” Cabanela replied and if his cheer was forced he was comforted in knowing Jowd was currently unlikely to notice.

Jowd chuckled and their talk turned to lighter matters interspersed with heavier silences until Jowd grew drowsy.

They stayed at the temple for a few days until Jowd’s strength was recovered enough to travel. Then as morning dawned they set out. They were two instead of the four they should have been, but Cabanela found some comfort in knowing they were two and not the one it could have been or none.

Home. For now. 


End file.
